Abilities
Abilities are powerful tools that you can utilize in battle. During a battle, each turn gives you a cycle. Once you have gained enough, you can use an ability. Rapid Fire Rapid fire is an ability that allows you to strike twice. This is best used when you multiple droids at high levels. The strategy guide says: "Be sure to try and use this ability only after you’ve gotten yourself a good number of damage dealing robots on your side, i.e: when you’ve just hacked an enemy Elite Droid and suddenly found yourself with two of them. If you don’t have enough capable robots in your service, RAPID FIRE won’t help you at all and you’ll only waste precious cycles using it." Emergency Repair Emergency repair heals your mainframe and all your troops. This is best used when things look bleakest for your team. The strategy guide says: "Just as the name suggests, it’s best used only once things start to look really bleak with regards to the old healthbar. There is however one case where the use of Emergency Repair may grant you a victory – that is when you find yourself surrounded with severely damaged elite robots. ER brings your forces back in shape and all your opponent’s previous efforts are suddenly rendered redundant." Summon Hero Summon hero brings out a powerful bot that can decimate your opponent's mainframe whiles gaurding your own. The strategy guide says: "Save this for a moment when things start to look their bleakest for your team of robots. If you have 3 good robots and decide to add a hero to the mix, the AI will most likely attempt to steal it. And it will, sooner or later, succeed. Sadly…" Nuke The epitome of pure destruction, this ability will knock out all enemy bots and deal some serious damage to a mainframe. It causes 100 points of damage to the mainframe and to each bot present (sufficient to destroy any of them). The strategy guide says: "Nuking is fun. It’s like a thousand suns exploding in a fiery testament to the fact that you are a mighty force to be reckoned with! There is just one important thing to consider: If you both have Nukes, and you’re both doing well with your health (like, at least 250+ hitpoints) it is better to let the enemy fire the Nuke first. Sound absurd? Think about it: you lose all your robots in the blast and the hostile forces accrue tons of EXP out of your mainframe. Then it’s your turn. You make new robots and launch your Nuke. The enemy loses everything and your robots get the EXP. Now you’re both devastated, you’re both out of Nukes – but only you are the one surrounded with EXP’ed robots… Result! Oh and one more thing: when it feels like your enemy is about to unleash some ungodly nuclear wrath, roll the Firewall. It will endure the blast and provide some shade for your radiation-ravaged mainframe."